Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 1
Hawaii's Greatest Threat is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Summary The Rangers goes to the Hawaii, They had to figure out who the Dark Warrior was. Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were chosen as 6 new young members Data Squad. With some help from the Star Force Rangers, the D.I.C.E. Team, The Witchlings, Miraculous Team, The Pretty Cures, Lilo, Stitch, Yuna and their friends, They can save Hawaii from an evil threat. Plot The Cutie Mark Crusaders Joyful day/Hannah's Decision One special day at Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were excited to go on a Hawaiian Vacation with Twilight, her friends and their big sisters. Then, Hannah Whitehouse and the Pretty Cures decided the same plan. Meeting with Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the Riches Just then, They've met with Babs Seed who's looking forward to spen her time with her best cousin. As for Diamond Tiara, She and her parents are ready for Hawaii along with Silver Spoon. Dr. Eggman created a new robot/The Dark Warrior's next plan At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman is working on a new robot called Egg-Tiki as he sends him to destroy the Power Rangers. As for the Dark Warrior, He has other plans. Meeting with Palutena and Pit/Trouble in Hawaii Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit warned them about the trouble in Hawaii. So, they have an idea . Robbie and his friends reached Hawaii/Meeting with Twilight and their friends Making new friends in Hawaii/Meeting the Star Force Rangers Jumbaa introduced his Genetic Experiments Lilo shows the Crusaders around her home/At Lilo's treehouse The Dark Warrior makes his move/Gantu and Reuben warned the others Digit checks the Volcano Thermostat Remote/What's causing the Volcano Marinette reads about Stitch/Letters from Lilo, Luna and Stitch ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Heroes Power Rangers Star Force D.I.C.E. Team The Witchlings Miraculous Team The Pretty Cures Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Scanner, Widget & Wanda *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evily, Leroy, Reuben & the Experiments Civilians * Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Hämsterviel Songs #Candy Candy - New Version #The Door of Happiness #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride #Where Dreams Begin #If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Me #Ashita ga Suki #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Jump5) Trivia *This episode is a reference by Candy Candy Movie (1992) and Unico Black Cloud and White Feather. *The Pretty Cures has a decision for Hannah's Grandmother that they will go to Hawaii along with their friends the other Heroes. *Dorie uses magic to give them a Hawaii Food. *Marinette reads a book about Stitch is a blue fluffy guy and that she likes him. *It marks a full appearance of the Cutie Mark Rangers. Transcript *Hawaii's Greatest Thread Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5